The Angel and the Devil
by Darkdemon's Ashes
Summary: Ikuto is the hottest boy in school with a devil's smile. But what happens when a fat and ugly new girl appears in his class with the smile of an angel and a dark secret? The next thing he knows, he gets a new chara (after Yoru went back into his heart) which brings with it a message and a key. AMUTO with traces of Rimahiko, Kutau, Kaiya and a mystery chara pairing!
1. Angel's Smile

**Ash: Hello people! I just want to thank all of you for reading this fanfic!**

**Ikuto: Uh your intro ^ sucked.**

**Ash: Shut up you blue ass head. I didn't know what else to say.**

**Ikuto: Uh how about "Ikuto is looking freaking hot and sexy today."? *smirk***

**Ash: Amu, please take Ikuto out of this room now and do the disclaimer too please.**

**Amu: *pops out of nowhere and grabs Ikuto by the collar* Darkdemon's Ashes does not own Shugo Chara! *drags Ikuto out of room***

**Ages: Ikuto, Amu, Rima and Nagi: 16**

**Ikuto's POV** **8.15a.m.**

"Okay class! Today we have a new transfer student! Her name is Hinamori Amu. Please welcome her class!" the teacher said cheerfully to the class.

Putting on a bored expression, I turned towards the door of the classroom, waiting for the student to enter. I cringed when I saw the new girl. She was terribly ugly, had brown hair that partially covered her mud brown eyes and a gigantic mole on her chin. The mole was abnormally huge. How can she stand her looks? I quickly scanned her up at down and almost puked. She was fat and wobbly yet she had absolutely no breasts whatsoever. Disgusting,I concluded and turned away to stare out of the window.

"You will sit next to Ikuto," the teacher announced, causing me to immediately turn away from the view and stare incredulously as Amu walked over and sat next to me. Of all people, I get probably the ugliest girl in the world to sit next to me?! I moaned to myself in despair.

I heard girls in the class start to murmur and protest, yelling out things like, "Hey teacher! Why does that ugly girl get to sit next to Ikuto?" and "She's so fat and ugly that she does not deserve to sit next to the hottest guy in the entire school!" Ignoring the fact that the girls thought I was some superstar, I curiously turned to Amu, wondering how she would react to the harsh words spoken of her.

Sh..She was sm..smiling? Those words must have hurt yet why is she smiling like those girls had just made her day? Weird, I concluded and turned back to the view outside the window, though I couldn't help but feel slightly curious about her.

Why not I flirt with her and maybe she will become a stuttering wreck like the pathetic girls in this class and maybe tell me something about herself. Smiling, I turned back to Amu.

Silently leaning over towards her, I brought my lips close to her ear and breathed, "Hey, Amu." She turned towards me, shocked, and when she realised who it was, her face turned red.

'Hah. I win.' I gloated to myself, 'She's just like those other girls…'

*SLAP*

Lifting my hand to my stinging cheek, I turned towards Amu and saw her, her left hand raised.

"Don't you EVER do that again you playboy," she hissed menacingly. "I'm not like all these brainless bitches in this class who swoon over you all the time. Get that into your proud little blue head Tsukiyomi!" Turning back to the whiteboard, she ignored the stares and outrageous cries from the other girls and continued taking down notes.

Ugh, stupid me. She hadn't been blushing. She had been flushed because she was angry at me! Now I've got the mark of her hand on my face! Eww.

**Amu's POV**

The nerve of that boy! Tsukiyomi Ikuto wasn't it? How dare he try to use that voice to try seduce me! Who does he think he is? Well I've got news for him. I AM NOT LIKE THOSE FAN GIRLS OF HIS! I've had enough of boys like that to last me a lifetime!

Well at least one good thing is that I have escaped from my old school. Thankfully no one here is from my previous school and knows the real me. Now everything can finally be alright. I won't have to run from_ him _anymore. Finally everything can be normal again and _he_ probably won't find me. I doubt _he _would try that hard to search for me. I can be safe.

Everyone here seems alright I guess, with the exception of Tsukiyomi Ikuto. The teachers are friendly and approachable and the students all seem kind enough, except Ikuto's fan group of course.

Oh the bell rang.

Shit, here they come. Tsukiyomi's fan club strode over to me, fury evident on their faces.

The leader, Saaya brought her face close to mine and hissed, "Don't you dare ever touch Ikuto-sama's face again so casually you ugly bitch!"

"Cheh. It's alright I won't ever touch that perverted bastard again."

Standing up swiftly, I walked out of the classroom, leaving the stunned fan group behind.

"Idiots," I laughed, starting to run as fast as possible (considering my weight), as the fan group started chasing after me, revenge written all over their faces.

**20 minutes later** **4.15p.m.**

"Whew, finally!" I panted, falling backwards onto my bed. To think the fan club could actually run that quickly. They must get fired up when someone insults _their Tsukiyomi-sama_ I guess.

**time skip to a couple of hours later**

**Ikuto's POV ** **12.00a.m.**

I stared up at the dark ceiling of my bedroom, lost in thought. "Hinamori Amu…." I said, tapping my chin thoughtfully. "She's hiding something. I'm sure of it." I said out loud, yawning as I lay on my bed. "I'm going to find out what it is…" I muttered before drifting off to sleep.

**NEXT DAY** **8.15a.m.**

**Still Ikuto's POV**

She's here. I looked up and saw the enormous bulk, otherwise known as Hinamori Amu, come into the classroom. As she approached her seat, I flashed her my most charming and blinding smile possible. The girls around me all swooned and fainted. I smirked. Amu couldn't possibly have resisted that smile…Right?

WRONG.

Looking up at me, she smiled back, her smile so radiant, shining and pure, her teeth so perfect and most of all, she seemed to emit an angelic aura. She looked _beautiful._ Wait. What?

I stared at her, frowning as she plonked her bag down at her seat and walked towards her new found best friend: the loner, Mashiro Rima. How could she be able to resist my smile?! I had actually put loads of effort into that smile and in the end I'm the one who almost got drawn in by the smile she returned?!

That is just messed up! What is wrong with me?

"Fuck." I muttered to myself just as my best friend, Fujisaki Nagihiko, walked into the classroom.

"Yo Tsukiyomi. You're looking pissed bro," he commented as he walked up to me.

"It's nothing."

"So what happened when I was sick yesterday?" Nagi asked, changing the topic.

"New student," I said, nodding in the direction of Amu. "She's Hinamori Amu."

"Whoa. She's REAL fat and ugly," he said, cringing.

"Yup," I agreed. But that smile of hers… that beautiful smile…

"Ugh what is wrong with me!" I exclaimed, banging my head on my table repeatedly. Why was I thinking about that fat, annoying girl? WHY?

"Chill Ikuto. You ok? You better stop doing that before you give yourself a concussion," Nagi snickered, watching me.

"Uh… yea I'm fine," I muttered, quickly sitting up as the bell for the first period rang.

**Ash: I bet all of you are like thinking "Amu has brown hair and eyes, is fat and boobless?" Chill all people who are worried about this because the title (shit spoiler I guess..) is Angel's Smile so take a chill pill all. How can an angel possibly be ugly? **

**Amu: Please R&R!**

**Ash: constructive criticism is actually appreciated! Thank you!**


	2. Cat Art

**Ash: yo peeps**** Finally another chapter of TATD (The Angel and the Devil)! I was supposed to only update on Sunday but my bff asked me to update earlier so here it is**

**Nagi: HAW HAW HAW there is absolutely NO AMUTO MOMENT HERE! IT IS A TOTAL TADAMU HAW HAW HAW**

**Ash: Shuddap gay boy don't dress up as Nagi. Playing dress –up games is Nagi's thing.**

**Tadagay: *removes amber-coloured contact lenses and purple wig* How did you know it was me?**

**Ash: Hehe would't you like to know… (thinks of Tadagay's gay prince laugh)**

**Tadagay: Darkdemon's Ashes does not own Shugo Chara but please enjoy this Tadamu chapter anyway!:)**

**Ash: Like shit Tadagay! I would NEVER EVER write a Tadamu EVER! *grabs Tadagay and throws her/him into a random rubbish truck passing by* **_**Rubbish belongs in the rubbish bin~…***_**continues singing the weird rubbish song***

Ikuto's POV

"Yo," Amu said as she came back to her seat.

"Er yeah. Hey," I said looking up at her.

She smiled a little and sat down as the class started. I listened to the teacher for an awesomely long time of 2 minutes and then turned away and stared out of the window.

The next thing I knew, something hard whacked me on the head.

I hissed a little in pain and turned around, only to see Amu holding a rolled up piece of paper in her left hand.

"Focus," she said, smirking at me.

"I do this all the time, even before you started school here, but I still score the top in the class," I said smirking back. "I think you're the one who needs to focus Amu or you'll do badly and fail."

"Aww are you worried Tsukiyomi? I feel so touched," she shot back.

Cheh not bad. She's quite good at rebutting me. Practically no one dares to go against me. Hah. Since she wants to compete with me, I accept her challenge.

"Amu you…"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Hinamori Amu, please stop flirting over there," the teacher, Yuu Nikaidou, said casually, causing a couple of girls to glare at Amu.

"We are NOT flirting Nikaidou-sensei. We were engaging in a discussion about (insert extremely difficult Maths question that teachers can't solve) and debating over the answer. Unfortunately YOU interrupted us, so perhaps would you like to answer the question for us sensei?" Amu said smiling sweetly at the Nikaidou-sensei.

"Uhh, sure continue your discussion, hehe," Nikaidou-sensei said laughing uncomfortably and resuming the lesson.

"Nice save Amu," I breathed into her ear.

"Cheh."

I frowned. How could she resist me that well? How annoying. I swear that I'll make her fall for me eventually.

"Sooo… What DO you think about (insert previous extremely hard question here)?" said Amu causually, turning to face me.

"Uhh…"

(THE REST HAS BEEN REMOVED DUE TO AN EXTREMELY LONG DISCUSSION ABOUT A SUPER HARD MATHS QUESTION)

_One hour later, we come to the break time_

"I swear that was the first time I ever had to use my brain and actually think about a Maths question. That girl Amu is seriously a lot smarter than she looks," I groaned to Nagi as we left the classroom.

"You've finally met your match Ikuto," Nagi snickered.

"Shut up."

"Hmm I never expected someone that fat and ugly to rival the _handsome and dashing IKUTO-SAMA," _Nagi smirked.

"You're annoying. Go have break by yourself," I hissed and slouched off back to the empty classroom.

_We are now in the classroom and Ikuto is staring out of the window again… (wonder what is so interesting outside)_

"Hi," Amu said as she sat down in her seat, 20 minutes before the end of break.

I grunted in reply but continued staring out of the window.

Just then, I heard the sound of a pencil on paper. Seems like I can still hear as well as a cat even though Yoru went back into my heart a year ago. Weird.

I turned around and saw Amu frantically fold a piece of paper and stuff it into her pocket.

"What's that?" I smirked as my face inched closer to hers.

"Nothing you pervert," she said blushing lightly.

Amu's POV

He moved closer and closer and his face was so close to mine until…

"Got it!" he laughed as he flashed the piece of folded paper in his hand.

Shit! I had been too distracted by his good looks that I hadn't noticed him reaching into my pocket… wait what? Good looks? Control yourself Amu!

"Give that back!" I shouted and tried to reach the paper that he held up high in the air, beyond my reach. Curse his height.

"Nope," he smirked as tried again and again to reach the paper in his hand.

"Please?" I said looking up at him.

He looked shocked for a bit but then quickly rearranged his face into a smirk and replied with a, "Nope."

Ikuto's POV

I jumped clear over my desk and ran to the other side of the room. What? _I jumped over my desk? _Strange. It seems that recently some of the skills I had when I character transformed with Yoru were returning to me. Why?

Chasing that thought out of my mind temporarily, I quickly opened the piece of paper.

Amu's POV

How could he have possibly jumped over his desk just like that and land so gracefully? He seems almost cat like? No wait. Shit. He's ran over to the other side of the classroom! He's opening the paper?! No! I bet my drawing really sucks. After Ran, Miki and Su returned into my heart, I totally lost my athletic, artistic and cooking talent. Uhh… Then WHY DID I SUDDENLY START DRAWING?! I'm so confused…

"Ergh!" I groaned. Why was I thinking such thoughts when that crazy pervertic cat, otherwise known as Tsukiyomi Ikuto is opening my drawing that especially HE can't see!

I ran towards the annoying cat boy, praying that he wouldn't look at my lousy drawing.

I have to get back that drawing before he sees it, I just have to!

Ikuto's POV

I was starting to open the folded piece of paper when Amu started running towards me.

She skidded a stop right next to me but I had already unfolded the piece of paper in my hands.

She desperately tried to grab the piece of paper but I turned away and quickly looked down at the drawing.

"Whoa," I couldn't help but say.

"Huh?" Amu said, looking over my shoulder and at my drawing.

The drawing was of me staring out of the window. The drawing was so perfectly detailed and beautifully drawn that it looked like someone had taken a white and black photo of me. I noticed that in the drawing, the scenery outside the window had been replaced with a full moon that was shining its light into the classroom. Then I looked closer and realised that she had added a pair of cat ears on my head.

"Yoru…" I murmured, soft enough so that she would not hear.

"Oh look I added cat ears! I just thought that you seemed like a cat that likes the dark so… Anyway, lol I didn't think my drawing would turn out that well," Amu commented as she stared at it.

Amu's POV

I looked at my own drawing in shock. How could it have turned out so well? It seemed like something I could only be able to draw if I had character changed with Miki but this drawing…? Weird, why was it that recently I was able to do this kind of things that I had only been able to do before when I character changed with my charas?

Just then, Ikuto's voice broke my train of thought.

"Whoa Amu, your drawing skills are really good but why did you draw me huh? Am I that attractive that you just had to draw me?" he said smirking.

"Nothing you idiot. It was just a random drawing," I muttered and tried to tug it out of his hand.

"Nope, I'm keeping it," he smirked and stuffed it into his pocket.

"Ring…!" (the stupid bell that means that end of break rings of course. Stupid bell. You ended the Amuto moment. I hate you.)

Not wanting anyone to see us together, I quickly went back to my seat before Ikuto's fan club came into class.

Ikuto's POV

What is wrong with me?! Yea sure that drawing was great and stuff but why did I keep it? I…I don't like it right? Urgh I am just so messed up and it's her fault right?

I groaned in frustration as I returned to my seat and resumed staring out of the fucking window at who knows what.

**Ash: Hmm I wonder what is so interesting outside the window? *sits down at Ikuto's seat and looks out if the window* Uhh all I see is a mouldy decaying tree?! How interesting…**

**Amu: Thank you everyone for reviewing TATD it is really appreciated! And also thank you to Black Titania Gem for supporting all of Ash's fanfictions : TSA (The Shadow Assassin), TATD (The Angel and the Devil) and FTL (Fortune Telling of Love)!**

**Ash: I'm sorry everyone but I may not update any of my fics for a while because I want to work on my joint Fairy Tail fanfiction with Black Titania Gem. Also, I want to help her with her crossover fanfiction of Fairy Tail and The Host, so I'm sorry!**

**Amu: The Fairy Tail fanfiction may be out soon though so please read it! Anyway please R&R!**

**G: hope you enjoy our fanfic :D Pss. Lemme be popular( both our stories will be posted on both accounts :D)**

**Hope you will enjoy ;) **


	3. Ultimate Speed!

**Ash: Ohayo minna-san! I've finally updated TATD! Sorry it took so long but I was kind of busy.**

**Ikuto: This chapter sucks, there's nothing to be happy about…**

**Amu: Gomenasai everybody, I hope this chapter doesn't feel to filler like…**

**Tadagay: Darkdemon's Ashes does not own Shugo Chara and especially not us characters!**

**Ash: What the heck are you doing here?! Besides, even if I had the choice, I wouldn't wanna own you Tadagay…**

Ikuto's POV

"Okay students! For today's PE lesson, we will be having a contest!" the Physical Educations teacher said excitedly. "The components will be hurdles, 100m dash and high jump. The contest will…"

"Hey Ikuto," Nagi said turning to face me. "Are you planning to top the class again?"

"Hmph… Maybe. Depends on my mood."

"Ahahaha… "

"Okay, we'll start with the competition!" the teacher said excitedly (wut… almost all my stories except TSA has some weird excited adult -_-lll. There's this teacher, Izumi Fujiwara, and the TP fortune teller Miriandia…)

"You will all be split into groups by random 3! First group: Nagihiko, fat dude1, stupid fool 2, random girl 3, dumb boy 4 and Ikuto! (just ignore all the random names coz I honestly can't be bothered to come up with names…) Second group: Rima, can't run 1, super slow 2, draggy3, failure 4 and Amu!..." (Honestly, the rest of the 4 groups are just blablabla.")

Okay now we have a time skip since the Nagi VS Rima VS the bla people from other groups is not terribly important… And I'm quite sure no one is interested in a race between fat dude 1, can't run 1 bla bla bla… Therefore…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright everyone! Now the last race between the 6th member of each group!"

Standing up, I walked to the first course, Hurdles.

"Oi."

Hearing a familiar voice, I turned and saw Amu, half smirking and half glaring at me.

"What?"

"You're fangirls are screaming and are super annoying Ikuto_-sama_," she smirked.

"Ahh, so that's how it is. You're jealous of my popularity Amu?" I said returning a smirk.

"Hell no."

"Oh, the race is about to start. Good luck Amu, you'll need it."

"Urusai."

"START!" Fujiwara-sensei screamed and the competitors started running.

Izumi Fujiwara-sensei's POV

I…I don't believe it.

How can that Ikuto and that Amu run so fast?

Everyone already knew that Ikuto runs really fast, but his timing has improved drastically! And… and that Amu… How can she possibly run so quickly?!

Nagi's POV

Wow. Ikuto and Amu's speeds can now beat those of Olympic runners… I just don't believe it…

Amu's POV

It felt weird, really weird. Knowing how fat I am, how can I run that fast?! The moment the teacher shouted start, it felt as if I had become as light as a feather and I ran. It feels like Ran's power, but multiplied by at least 3 times?!

I can run really fast and dodge all the hurdles, but I still can't beat that annoying blue cat in front of me!

No matter how hard I push myself, he's still ahead of me!

Ikuto's POV

Wow. I feel some serious killing intent behind me…

Turning around quickly so as not to lose momentum, I started running backwards and saw… Amu?!

"Whoa not bad Amu, but you still can't beat me."

"Shut up."

"Asking me to shut up won't make a difference, you're still undeniably slower than me."

"You're annoying me you blue haired neko."

"Go ahead and call me all the names you want, but you're still slower than me. Look, I'm even running backwards."

Rima's POV

What the heck are they doing -_-lll. How can they possibly both run, jump over hurdles, and carry out a conversation at the same time… And how the hell can Ikuto run backwards while jumping over hurdles?! He probably can't even see the hurdles behind him! Looks like there's no helping it. I'll have to discuss this with Nagi.

Amu's POV

"Oi Ikuto, how the heck can you possibly run backwards and dodge hurdles at the same time?!

"Oh, dunno."

Taking the time where he seemed lost in thought, I tried to surge forward and pass him… but knocked right into Ikuto.

"What the heck are you doing baka!" I shouted at him.

"We've finished the 4 rounds of hurdles Amu. Or were you too caught up staring at me to realise it?" he said smirking, again.

What. The. Heck. What a fail…

"Ehehe Ikuto, Amu, please take a break for a while. The rest of the students haven't even completed the 1st round yet…" Fujiwara-sensei said shakily as she walked up to us.

"Ikuto, you timing is uh 1 minute and 15 seconds. Amu, your timing is 1 minute and 35 seconds. W…well done as top male and top female for Hurdles." Fujiwara-sensei said before tottering away.

"Hey Ikuto."

"Yea?"

"Were we really that fast?"

"Dunno.

YOSH! ON TO 100M DASH NOWWWW!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay everybody, time for the 100m dash for the 6th members!" Fujiwara-sensei screamed excitedly, seemingly back to her usual self… or maybe not. I honestly don't' care.

"Okay now get to your positions!"

"Yo," I said as I got into position on the track, right next to Ikuto.

"Hey."

"Be top male and female again this time?" I asked, turning to him.

"Sure," he said, smirking yet again.

Honestly, sometimes I wonder why his face hasn't already been permanently stuck in that expression.

The moment I heard Fujiwara-sensei scream start, I immediately took off, but Ikuto was once again in front of me.

I sighed in defeat the moment we crossed the finishing line.

Ikuto smirked at me and said, "Sorry Amu, I'm not going to let you win."

"Uh Ikuto, Amu, well done… hehehe…" Fujiwara-sensei said staggering up to us.

"Are you alright Fujiwara-sensei?" I said rushing over.

"I'm fine hehe. Ikuto, your timing is 1.05 seconds. Amu, your timing is 1.25 seconds. Hehe. Good job. Top male and top female again hehe."

She slowly tottered away, and looked over her shoulder saying, "Class is dismissed for early break. We're not doing high jump today."

Yelling the last few words, she ran off screaming something about insane speed and cursed legs.

"What's up with Fujiwara-sensei today?" I said turning to Ikuto.

"Dunno."

"You two are stupidly unobservant," said Nagi and Rima as they walked up to us.

"Huh?" we said turning towards them.

Rima sighed then said, "The speeds you both just showed, is something not even Olympic runners can ever even hope to achieve. To Fujiwara-sensei, as well as all the students, it must have been a massive shock. You two are blurs when you run -_-lll."

Amu/Ikuto's POVs

"What the heck is happening?!

Lying down on my bed, I stared up at the ceiling.

Why is it that Ran/Yoru's powers are coming back so strongly?

I always knew that I could run fast, especially in the transformed state, but not to this extent! I couldn't even move this fast when I was Amulet Heart/Black Lynx!

What the shit is happening to me?!

**Ash: Thank you for reading! Hey anyone know what special day it is today, the 9****th**** of August? The Singaporeans should know, if they don't I'll be disappointed****.**

**Today is Singapore's National Day! That's why I rushed to have it updated today. So I'll take the opportunity to wish Singapore HAPPY BIRTHDAY!^^**

**Any Singaporeans watched today's NDP parade? The animations were really nice! Thank you for reading this story! Do review **


End file.
